Diary of a Werewolf Kid
by Luver.of.Pie
Summary: When Remus Lupin's mother forces him to keep a journal, he soon discovers that he likes writing it in more than a boy should. Read through a werewolf's life!
1. August 21st

**_August 21st, 1971, 8:23 p.m._**

My mother can be a complete _witch_ sometimes!

Well, I shouldn't say that because it's true.

All right, my mother can be a complete _hag_ sometimes!

Me, keeping a diary – Sorry, journal? She says, and I quote, "You need to speak out, Remus, and pour out what you are feeling. It's not easy being what you are!"

It sounds like it came from an old-fashioned love story!

Oh, well, I better just write in it, in case she checks what I am writing. I cannot believe that I am honestly doing this.

I am Remus John Lupin. Hello!

I'm a werewolf, thanks to that cursed Fenrir Greyback. He bit me when I was seven years old, and every month since, at the full moon, I turn into a werewolf.

My name has been down for Hogwarts, a Wizarding school, since the moment my mum knew that she was expecting me! I have been doing small magic since I was three.

This year, though, I finally get to go! I just turned 11 on June 17th.

Anyway, today we went to Diagon Alley, and I was completely mesmerized on how the back of the Leaky Cauldron turns into an archway.

I have never been to Diagon Alley before, as my mother has been completely protective of me ever since I was turned, and we had to move away to a very small town in London, so that when I become a werewolf, I won't harm anyone. Even so, I have to go far away turning the full moon.

My father, Daniel, died when I was five, you see, so I barely remember him. My mum, Grace, told me that he was a wizard, and a great one at that. I bet he would be proud of me!

Back to the matter at hand.

When we arrived at Diagon Alley, the first place we went was Gringotts Bank. I waited in the long lobby, by choice. I didn't feel up to vomiting today.

When my mum came back, she was carrying a small bag of coins, and we went to Flourish and Blotts.

I picked up _The Standard Book Of Spells – Grade One_, and many others.

Just as we were leaving, I heard a resounding _crash_, and I whipped my head around, in turn earning a bruise on my head from a book above me.

I cursed under my breath, and moved deeper into the store to see what had caused the sound.

I saw that a girl, about my age, with very long dark brown hair, tied into a braid, had knocked down a large pile of books. She backed away and nervously smiled at the manager of the store, who was gaping at his precious books.

"Nymphadora! Say an apology right this instant!" The woman who I assumed to be her mother said.

Her father waved his wand, and the books righted themselves, completely unscathed. "My apologies, sir!" Nymphadora said. Such a strange name…

The owner just scowled and went back behind the desk. I noticed that he kept glancing at the small family every couple of seconds.

"Remus, come along now!" My mother called. I headed back for the door, and we left. We then went to the Apothecary to get my potions items, such as scales, a cauldron and such.

I'm not so sure that I am going to like potions that much; I am sure that I will prefer Transfiguration!

Tell me, how is it that I always like the harder things in life?

Well, anyway, after the Apothecary, we went to Madame Malkin's shop. And who did we run into there, but no-good-stuck-up-jerk, Lucius Malfoy.

I swear, if I could've, I would have punched him in the gut right there and then. Often, I hear my mother ranting about Abraxas Malfoy, and what a conceited man he is.

I just ignored Lucius, though, and went to another part of the shop, and waited for Madame Malkin. When she finally arrived, it was as if she rushed through trimming my robes, and measuring me.

The reason was soon explained, when as soon as she finished with me, she ran over to Malfoy, and carefully, delicately did his robes.

Stupid pureblood.

We paid for the robes and left. I soon understood that these might be the only new robes I would ever receive, as money is tight these days.

We walked quickly to Ollivanders, as the light of the day was quickly fading. Ollivander measured my wand arm, which is my right, and practically the rest of my body, which I didn't understand.

My wand is holly with a unicorn hair, nine and a half inches long. We left the shop, and walked around for a couple minutes. Well, nothing really interesting happened after that, except that I got an owl.

Pitch black, except for a white mask over the face. I named her Starr.

It fits her, don't you think?

Mum is calling me to come eat my dinner now, so I must go.

How exactly do I say goodbye to a diary – _journal_? I guess I'll just give it a go.

Sincerely,

Remus J. Lupin

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

**_I haven't ever done a disclaimer at the bottom before... I don't own Harry Potter (Or else I would be stinking rich... Well, a girl can dream!)_**

**_Enjoy, and review!_**

**_~4Eva_**


	2. September 1st

**_September 1st, 1971, 2:57 a.m._**

I can't sleep. Darn it all! I am excited, yet I am very scared.

My brain, however ridiculous it is, keeps saying, _'Study! Study! Study more! They aren't going to accept you if you aren't smart enough, and they will reject you and kick you out!'_

Of course, as my mother is a witch, I know all about the Sorting at Hogwarts, and the Houses, so I know that I won't be rejected.

I am still scared though.

I might be in Ravenclaw, as I study constantly and am already practicing small spells with my wand.

What was that? Oh no! I knocked over my lamp, and it echoed!

I can hear my mother moving slowly towards my room… I have to go.

Sincerely but rushed,

Remus J. Lupin

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

**_Short, short I know._**

**_I will give the disclaimer to be safe. I don't own Harry Potter. Excuse me while I go cry my eyes out._**

**_~4Eva_**


End file.
